Complicated Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela achava que ele era um garoto complicado demais, mas depois de uma briga, ela descobre que o amor deles era maior que qualquer coisa


**Complicated.**

**Avril Lavigne.**

Lílian Evans sempre foi uma garota que tinha respostas para tudo, mas agora ela tinha um quebra cabeças na mão que ela não conseguia decifrar.

Tiago James Potter.

O garoto era um enigma para ela, uma hora ele era carinhoso e demonstrava o quanto a amava, mas em outras ele fazia algo realmente idiota.

-Por que você faz isso Tiago? –ela se pergunta quietamente.

**Uh huh, life´s like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that´s the way it is  
Cause life´s like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that´s the way it is  
**Ele estava novamente na enfermaria, e ele ainda não tinha contado o que o atacou, embora ela tivesse suas suspeitas, ela queria que ele confiasse nela.

-Por que você não me fala o que aconteceu? –ela pergunta para ele que apenas se vira e fala.

-Outra hora Lily –Lílian bufa e sai da enfermaria.

-Uma hora vou descobrir Potter –

**Chill out whatcha yelling´ for?  
Lay back it´s all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
**Ela estava escondida vendo ele conversando com os marotos no salão comunal, era comum ver eles assim, sempre planejavam algo naquele lugar.

-Ainda tentando decifrá-lo? –Arabella pergunta com um sorriso.

-Eu não consigo entender algumas coisas que ele faz Bella... –Lílian fala quietamente.

-Uma hora ele vai te contar Lily –mas ela apenas volta a encarar o garoto.

**I like you the way you are  
When we´re drivin´ in your car  
And you´re talking to me one on one but you´ve become  
**-Oi meu anjo –ele fala docemente para ela que sorri fracamente.

-O que faz aqui Sr Potter? Não deveria estar aprontando algo com os seus marotos? –ele ri e fala.

-Embora eu não resista a uma boa peça... –ele se aproxima dela e a beija ternamente –eu amo você mais –ele realmente era um enigma para ela.

**Somebody else round everyone else  
You´re watching your back like you can´t relax  
You´re tryin´ to be cool you look like a fool to me  
**Ela estava caminhando pelos corredores quando se encontra com Snape, parecia que ele estava coberto com uma poção que o deixava vermelho.

-O que aconteceu Severo? –ela pergunta calmamente, Severo Snape era um dos amigos que os Grifinórios nunca aceitaram de Lílian, mas eles não poderiam fazer nada contra isso.

-O que foi??? O SEU NAMORADINHO FEZ ISSO EM MIM ISSO SIM... –ele sai fumegando e Lílian olha onde os marotos estavam.

-Oi Li... –Mas Tiago não completa por causa do tapa que ela tinha lhe dado.

**Tell me  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you´re  
Acting like you´re somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honesty and promise me i´m never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
**-O QUE EU FALEI SOBRE FAZER ISSO NO SEVERO, POTTER? EU PEDI PARA VOCÊ NÃO FAZER MAL A ELE... E VOCÊ SEMPRE FAZ... POR QUE EU DEVO FICAR COM ALGUÉM TAL IDIOTA, EGOISTA E MAU COMO VOCÊ? POR QUE? –ela não deixa ele falar e sai correndo.

-Parece que você esta com problemas Pontas –Sírius fala quietamente.

-Ela... Nem deixou eu falar que eu não fiz nada... –ele fala em choque.

**You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you´re somethin´ else  
Where you are and where it´s at you see  
You´re making me  
**Ela estava fervendo de raiva, como ela poderia amar alguém que fazia aquilo nos amigos dela? Como? Mas ela sabia a resposta, embora ele fosse imaturo e fizesse estas brincadeiras que ela desaprovasse, ela amava ele.

-Com tantos garotos em Hogwarts... Por que eu fui me apaixonar por Tiago Potter? –ela deita na cama e chora silenciosamente.

**Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you´re not fooling anyone  
When you´ve become  
**No dia seguinte ela não viu ele, parecia que ele tinha decidido dar uma sumida, mas ao ver onde ele se sentava, uma pontada no coração acontece, o que ela tinha feito para ele?

-Acho que a Srta esquentada tem que ouvir algumas coisas –ela se vira para ver Arabella e Narcisa.

-O que vocês querem? –Lílian fala a beira das lágrimas.

-Oh... Nada demais –Arabella fala sarcástica –apenas te contar uma coisinha que aconteceu ontem sabe... –ela fica zangada –Fui EU que joguei a poção no seboso... Ele tinha falado mau da minha família e eu fiz o que fiz... Só não te contei, pois você era a defensora numero um do seboso... –Lílian fica com o queixo caído.

-Mentira... –ela fala quietamente –Você esta falando isso para eu perdoar o Tiago... –

**Tell me  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you´re somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me i´m never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
**Arabella dá uma risada falsa e fala.

-E mesmo? Então tenho que ser telepata, pois o Tiago sumiu desde ontem –Lílian fica pálida e fala.

-O... O que? –

-Isso mesmo Lílian... Por causa de você ser esta cabeça quente e acreditar no que o seboso te fala, o Tiago achou que deveria sair da sua visão por um tempo... E o palerma seguiu literalmente e sumiu... O diretor mandou ate os monitores procurarem ele –

-Mas... Ele já tinha sumido antes... E o diretor... Nunca fez algo assim... –

-E claro que ele nunca fez isso antes, mas ontem deram aviso que comensais estavam em Hogsmeade –Lílian fica pálida ao pensar o que poderia acontecer ao garoto que ela amava.

**Somebody else round everyone else  
You´re watching your back, like you can´t relax  
You´re trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
**Lílian vagava pelos corredores como uma sombra, já tinha passado o fim de semana inteiro e nada do Tiago aparecer, alguns falavam que ele tinha sido seqüestrado já que a família dele tinha os melhores aurores, outros falavam que ele estava fazendo uma brincadeira com os alunos e professores, mas Lílian sabia o que tinha acontecido, ela tinha machucado o maroto.

-Por favor Tiago... Volta... –ela fala num sussurro com algumas lagrimas nos olhos, mas em um canto sob a capa de invisibilidade, Tiago também estava chorando.

**Tell me  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you´re somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestly promise me i´m never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
**Aquela noite ela estava sentada no sofá olhando para o fogo, ela não conseguia dormir, ninguém conseguia encontrar ele, nem os marotos contariam onde ele estava, principalmente Sírius que tinha acusado ela de fazer isso no amigo dele, amanhã seria segunda e talvez ele voltasse para as aulas, mas ela sabia que ele matava aulas direto, talvez ele ficasse um bom tempo sem aparecer.

-Me perdoe Tiago... Eu... Eu não sabia... –ela falava para o nada, ela coloca o rosto sobre as mãos e começa a divagar –Como eu vou poder entender você? Você sempre foi misterioso para mim... Um enigma dentro de uma caixa de surpresas enrolado em mistérios... As vezes eu acho que tem dois de você... O garoto que me trata com carinho... Aquele que fala no meu ouvido que me ama... Aquele que quebra as regras só para comprar o meu presente por não ter visitas a Hogsmeade antes dele... Mas em outras ocasiões... Você e sempre o maroto... O garoto que gosta de pregar peças... O garoto que acha que nada e mais importante que você mesmo... –Mas uma voz vem do canto do salão comunal.

-Qual deles e o que você ama? –ela se vira a tempo de ver ele sair da capa de invisibilidade.

-Os dois... –ela se aproxima dele.

**Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you´re  
Acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life´s like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into  
Honestlypromise me i´m never gonna find you fake it  
No no no.**

Ela tinha os olhos verde esmeraldas fixos nos cor de mel que ela amava.

-Embora eu as vezes não possa agüentar o que você faz com algumas pessoas... Eu te amo Tiago... Eu amo o seu sorriso... Amo quando você me abraça e fala que tudo vai estar bem... Ate mesmo quando você faz algo com o Severo... Mas só quando ele merece... Mas acima de tudo... Eu amo o seu jeito enigmático... Isso tudo faz ser você... –ela abaixa a cabeça –Eu não mereço ter você... –Tiago enxuga algumas lagrimas que ela nem tinha percebido que estava caindo e fala.

-Nunca mais fale isso minha foguinho –ele dá um sorriso maroto –Eu nem sei o que faria se eu não tivesse você para me colocar na linha –ele a beija delicadamente –você fala que tenho varias faces... Vários mistérios... Mas e você que me faz assim... Eu posso mudar Lily, por você eu posso... –

Ela apenas o beija, ela não mudaria nada nele, ela amava Tiago Potter do jeito que ele era, e amaria por toda a sua vida.

**Complicated (Tradução)**

**Complicado**

Uh huh, a vida é assim  
Uh huh, uh huh, é assim que é  
Porque a vida é assim  
Uh huh, uh huh é assim que é

Fique frio, está gritando por quê?  
Relaxe, isso já foi feito  
E se você apenas deixasse estar  
você veria  
Eu gosto de você como você é  
Quando estamos andando em seu carro  
e você está conversando cara a cara comigo, mas você  
se tornou

Outra pessoa, perto de todos os outros  
Você não consegue relaxar  
Você está tentando ser legal, parece um idiota pra mim

Me diga  
Por que você tem que ir e fazer tudo tão complicado?  
Eu vejo o jeito que você age como outra pessoa, me deixa  
frustrada  
A vida é assim, você  
E você cai, e você rasteja, e você quebra,  
e você pega o que você recebe e transforme isso em honestidade  
e me prometa que nunca vou te achar fingindo  
não não não

Você vem aqui sem avisar  
vestido como se fosse outra coisa  
onde você está e o que você é, veja só,  
você está me fazendo  
rir muito, quando faz pose, tire todas essas roupas  
de  
mauricinho  
você sabe que não está enganando ninguém  
quando se tornou

Outra pessoa, perto de todos os outros  
Você não consegue relaxar  
Você está tentando ser legal, parece um idiota pra mim

Me diga  
Por que você tem que ir e fazer tudo tão complicado?  
Eu vejo o jeito que você age como outra pessoa, me deixa  
frustrada  
A vida é assim, você  
E você cai, e você rasteja, e você quebra,  
e você pega o que você recebe e transforme isso em honestidade  
e me prometa que nunca vou te achar fingindo  
não não não  


**Fique frio, está gritando por quê?  
Relaxe, isso já foi feito  
E se você apenas deixasse estar  
você veria**

Outra pessoa, perto de todos os outros  
Você não consegue relaxar  
Você está tentando ser legal, parece um idiota pra mim  


**Me diga  
Por que você tem que ir e fazer tudo tão complicado?  
Eu vejo o jeito que você age como outra pessoa, me deixa  
frustrada  
A vida é assim, você  
E você cai, e você rasteja, e você quebra,  
e você pega o que você recebe e transforme isso em honestidade  
e me prometa que nunca vou te achar fingindo  
não não não  
**

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA IRMAZINHA LINDINHA QUE EU SEMPRE VOU LEVAR NO CORAÇAO.. TE ADORO CAH... VC E UMA DAS PESSOAS MAIS IMPORTANTES PARA MIM NESSE MUNDO... TE ADORO MINHA LINDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
